Snowflake
by Mapn
Summary: Scarlett must get Farkas out of jail, but can she do it without getting herself in jail too?


The day of my destruction all started when I had to break Farkas's sorry ass out of the Cidhna Mine because he was being a loudmouth to the wrong people while he was on a job in Markarth. By the time I got to Markarth he had already been in jail for almost a week and I was praying to the gods that he hadn't caused any more trouble.

"I have never been very fond of Markarth, too many untrustworthy people." I thought to myself as I entered the market district. As I was passing by the meat stall I noticed a man with his dagger drawn as he was sneaking up behind a lady, and right as he was about to stab her I embedded my battle axe into his skull.

As I was about to ask the woman if she was alright a guard ran up to me and told me to sheath my weapons. I did as I was asked begrudgingly. Once my battle axe was sheathed at my back the guard immediately grabbed my arm and said, "You are under arrest for killing that man."

"You bloody idiot I killed him because he was about to kill that lady! Now Let. Me. Go." I yelled. The guard just ignored me as he literally drug me to Markarths infamous Cidhna Mine.

"Well this is one way to get that idiot out of jail." I thought as we entered the mine. The guard then took me to a room that had a few tables and a chest, he took my battle axe and attempted to reach for my daggers, but I smacked his hand before he could reach for them and growled, "Touch them and I will break your hand."

I then unsheathed my Daedric Daggers and set them inside the chest. Before the guard could even touch my armor I told him, "Touch my armor and I will snap your neck." The guard then just shoved me down a hallway and into where I guessed they kept prisoners. After he pushed me inside and locked the door I started to look around for Farkas.

I finally spotted him talking to a rather large male Orc. I stomped over to him and punched him in the face and growled out, "You idiot! I would not be in jail for murder if I didn't have to come to this gods forsaken city to get your sorry ass out of jail for acting like a bloody idiot!"

Farkas being Farkas just grinned and said jokingly, "Nice to see you too Scarlet. Did ya miss me?"

"I am going to kill you then feed your body to the hounds of Hircine!" I yelled as I shook his shoulders.

Farkas just rolled his eyes and said, "Sure ya will, then who will you have to fend off a drunken Torvar hmm?" I blushed and grumbled a few things under my breath while he just laughed at me. I then directed my attention to the Orc next to us and said in a demanding tone, "You, do you know how to get out of here?"

He gave a hearty laugh before saying, "Do you really think I will tell a snowflake like you?" Farkas's eyes widened and he started to back away while shaking his head no. I then reached up and grabbed the Orc's ear and growled, "What did you just call me?"

"I called you a snowflake, snowflake. Whatcha gonna do about it?" He said while grinning.

"If I win this brawl you are going to get me and that idiot out if this mine got it?" I said.

"And what if I win, what do I get out of this?" The Orc replied seriously.

"You get to say that you beat a Companion that is a member of the Circle to boot." I stated matter of factly. The Orc just grinned and shook my hand to agree to our little arrangement.

"Now Scar don't you think this is a little much?" Farkas asked worriedly.

"Shut it, you're the one who got us into this mess in the first place!" I fired back before dodging a punch that the Orc threw.

"Nobody can beat the Beast!" He stated arrogantly before throwing another punch that I just barely dodged. I then kicked him right in the sternum successfully knocking the wind out of him. While he was hunched over I jumped on his back and put him in a choke hold and squeezed until his body fell limp.

"Nobody can beat the true beast!" I stated proudly. Farkas groaned at what I said before walking over and draping his arm over my shoulder and saying, "Well now that you have won how do you suppose we get out of here with him unconscious, huh?"

"Easy." I said as i bent down and rolled "The Beast" over and started to smack his cheeks until he woke up. The Orc then threw a lockpick at me and I grinned in return. As I bounced over to where Farkas stood by the door to our freedom. I bent down and started to pick the lock and immediately found the sweet spot in the lock.

As I closed the door I made sure to lock it in place before sneaking down the hallway to where my weapons were at. Once we entered that room I snuck up on the only guard in the room and headbanged him successfully knocking him out. I then stood up and grabbed my weapons while Farkas grabbed his greatsword. As soon as we got out of the mine we made a mad dash to the stables. Once we arrived there I paid the carriage driver to take us back to Whiterun.

As we were riding along I told Farkas, "If you ever make me come get you out of jail again I will hurt you."

"Sure ya will, snowflake." Farkas said teasingly while he patted my head.

* * *

So what do you guys think? This is my first attempt at writing a story by myself without my friend collaborating with me on it. Comments are appreciated if you feel like leaving one.

Thanks,

Mapn


End file.
